Bionicle Puppet Pals: Toa Swears
by Blazefire19
Summary: Just a short Bionicle/Harry Potter Puppet Pals crossover I came up with. I hope you enjoy it!


**Okay, when I was younger, we played with our Bionicles a lot before we gave them away, and inspired me to make my own Harry Potter/Bionicle characters. Starring:**

 **OC character: Vaku as Harry Potter (Ta-Matoran)**

 **Tehutti (from the books) as Ron Weasley (Onu-Matoran)**

 **Hahli (from Mask of Light) as Hermione Granger (Ga-Matoran)**

 **Orkahm (from the books) as Neville Longbottom (Le-Matoran)**

 **Takanuva (from Mask of Light) as Albus Dumbledore (Light Toa, formally Takua)**

 **Whenua (from Legends of Metru-Nui) as Severus Snape (Earth Toa)**

 **Makuta (Obviously) from everywhere as Lord Voldemort (Shadow Master)**

 **We shall start with Toa Swears. Enjoy! :)**

 **Rated PG-13, for language and boyish attitude**

 **0000000000000000**

Vaku: Guys! Professor Takanuva posted a list of words that were banned from Metalwarts! I didn't know Toa had swears!

Hahli: Of course they do, Vaku. They are called Toa Swears.

Tehutti: Ooh! Like Cauldron Bum!

Vaku: Really? That's adorable!

Hahli: Oh, there are some worse than that! Read some, Vaku!

Vaku: Let's see here: Son of a Banshee. That's useful!

Hahli: Swish and Flicker! That's my favorite!

(Enter Whenua, clears throat)

Whenua: Do my ears detect foul mouthedness?

Hahli: Oh, no, Professor Wh-

Vaku (interrupts): Makuta's bolt!

Whenua: Excuse me?!

Hahli: Vaku!

Whenua: I refuse to have this filth spewed in my presence, Mr. Vaku. 500,000 points from Gryffindor!

Tehutti: Dragon Bogies (All stare at him)

Vaku (whispering): Everybody run. (raises voice) Expecto Patronads!

(All run off)

Whenua: *sigh* rabble rousers.

(trio giggle)

Vaku: Oh, that was fun. Oh, hi Orkahm.

(Orkahm enters)

Orkahm: Hello Vaku, Tehutti, and Hahli. What's up, guys?

Tehutti: We're saying magical naughty words like, Jiggery Pokery!

Orkahm (gasps): My grandmother forbids me from using wraunchy language!

Vaku: Well, your grandmother is a Blast Ended Skank!

(Orkahm loudly gasps)

Hahli: He doesn't mean it, Orkahm. He's just testing out some Toa Swears.

Vaku: I mean every word I ever say, ever, because I am Vaku (Thunderclap)

Orkahm: I'm telling Professor Takanuva

Tehutti: You're such a BroomHead.

Orkahm: B-but this is against the rules!

Vaku (corners Orkahm): I can't let you do this, Orkahm.

Orkahm: Oh no, no? I don't want to swear, my grandmother doesn't want me to swear!

Vaku: Are you a Gryffindor or not, Orkahm?

Orkahm: I am a Gryffindor, but-

Vaku: Try it then. Here's the list, say anything! (holds out list to him)

Orkahm (stutters)

Hahli: You can do it, Orkahm!

Orkahm: Pohatu's Back Quack!

Hahli and Tehutti: Yay!

Vaku: You sicken me!

Orkahm: B-but it was on the list!

Vaku: Pohatu is ten times the Bionicle you'll ever be, Orkahm!

(Orkahm cowers)

Vaku: Leave Metalwarts, Orkahm. And never come back!

(Orkahm leaves)

Hahli and Tehutti: Yay!

Hahli: You're quite the hallian today, Vaku

Tehutti: Yeah, you rife with boyish attitude!

Vaku: Hey, let's do a prank call! (Holds up phone and dials number)

Makuta: Lord Makuta speaking!

Vaku: Gukkou Bird taint!

(All giggle)

Makuta: What? You Matoran! If I ever find out who's calling me I will call the Toa school and you will go to Toa jail and I'll kill you because I'm Makuta...

Whenua: There they are, Headmaster.

(Trio gasp)

Makuta: So stop calling!

Takanuva: Professor Whenua would like to have a word with you, children!

Hahli: Oh, Unicorn Turds

Whenua: That is exactly the sort of vulgarity that i want to eradicate from the distinguished halls of Metalwarts. The traditions of this school must be upheld and respected. The founders surely would...

Vaku: Mugglef(Bleep)Trolls(bleep) Whenua!

Whenua: WHAT?!

Vaku: You Floppy-Wanded Dementor Boggerer!

(Silence)

Tehutti: Krekka's Sock!

Whenua: Takanuva, I URGE you to expel these monsters!

Takanuva: Oh, Whenua, let them have their flapdoodle-

Whenua: But you were the one who banned those words in the first place!

Takanuva: Why, I don't even remember five minutes ago. Back to your skulking.

(Whenua leaves)

Hahli: Oh, thank you so much, Professor Takanuva!

Takanuva: Alas! You're welcome!

Vaku: Takanuva, you're extremely old, right?

Takanuva: Why yes!

Vaku: Do you know any super ancient, lost to the ages, olden times Toa Swears?

Takanuva: Ah, well, there is one...

Tehutti: I want to hear it!

Takanuva: The Elder Swear. You must never repeat it to anyone!

Hahli: Oh, we won't, Professor.

Takanuva: Here it is! (Inhales) Your mother is a (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep)-ing (Bleep) lorem ipsum (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Admitumvenium (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) treguna (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) hippopotamus (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) republican (Bleep) (Bleep)-ing Daniel Radcliffe (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) with a bucket of (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) in a castle far away where no one can hear you (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) soup (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) with a bucket of (Bleep) (Bleep) Mickey Mouse (Bleep) (Bleep) with a stick of dynamite (Bleep) magical (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Alakazam!

(Silence for three seconds)

Tehutti:...Wow!

Takanuva: Now you know. You must never EVER repeat it, okay?

Vaku: We promise, sir.

(A few minutes later, they repeat it to Orkahm)

Vaku, Tehutti, and Hahli: Your mother is a (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep)-ing (Bleep) lorem ipsum (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Admitumvenium (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) treguna (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) hippopotamus-

THE END

 **I hope you enjoyed it, it was my first script-formed fanfic based on both Bionicle and Harry Potter.**


End file.
